wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Auzure
Auzure are a group of heroes who are focused on advancing corporate paradigms in a new world. ''Modus operandi'' Getting money from helping out with the community. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 They have fully embraced the costuming expected of superheroes.The cape had a costume that looked like a suit, metallic silver fabric, with a black dress shirt underneath. His mask consisted of two panels that met and ran down the center of his face, creating an almost beak-like profile with how the two sides swept along the sides of his face and back. Not bird-like, but as if his entire head was the beak. The hair I could make out above the ‘v’ where the mask parted was longer and heavily styled. It reminded me of the Ambassadors from Boston, but I was pretty sure they wouldn’t have worn suits as ostentatious as this, nor such a dramatic full-face mask. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Currently turning a profit,“It’s better than what Dido and I have managed, but give us time. We have five parahumans on the team, and we’re already in the black when it comes to the business end of things.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 and continuing to prioritize monetary income.“Auzure is in. They’ll send people whenever they aren’t actively doing a job,” Tristan said. “Money takes priority, Lark says, because he thinks that if he can’t get money, he can’t keep his team running, and it’s a long-term loss. If we start paying him then he’ll give us priority, even if others are offering a bit more. I think the numbers he gave were two hundred dollars a day from us, three hundred from the next guy, he’ll help us out.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8 While Lark is a competent manager, a great chunk of their income is dedicated to supporting Dido's lifestyle.“The team makes money. Lark manages money well. But Dido is a disaster waiting to happen when cold hard cash or theoretical cash are involved. there’s a reason they keep the team small and the growth slow and steady. She’s like an alcoholic with a wine cellar.” - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Structure The team currently stands at five parahumans, the team tries to deal with new parahumans over those with an established background.“Typically those of us at Auzure like to work with new parahumans,” he said. “They’re easier to brand. When we work with capes with a history, we like that history to be a strong one.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Members History Background Formed after Gold Morning with illicit funds, which partially can be traced to human trafficking. Later, it led to their support of the Navigators as amends.“Then I’ll be upfront,” Lark said. “I planned to share this before anyone mentioned anything. Auzure got started after Gold Morning with illicit funds. Nothing too worrying, but when we contributed to the Navigators’ work in dealing with human trafficking, it was because we realized our role in one specific incident, and we wanted to make amends. I lost sleep over it. I still do, if I think about it too much.” - Excerpt from Black 13.11 Early-Ward Turned down Victoria Dallon by herself, but expressed interest in recruiting her and as well as her sister.Flare 2.7 They were recommended to hold the Unnamed hero teams's project with Cedar Point.Shade 4.2 Dido eventually called to try and rustle up a response from the villains.Shade 4.7 Post-Fallen fall Agreed to provide a discount on services to the Breakthrough. Participated in retaliation for kidnapping attempt of Lookout and eventually claimed the hunt reward by arresting Hookline and Kitchen Sink.Gleaming 9.2 Post-Time Bubble Pop Were assigned to ensure the alliance between Semiramis and Bluestocking worked out, and stabilize Earth N.Breaking 14.2 Spell was killed during the Attack on Teacher's Compound. Trivia * The team name is a portmanteau of Gold's chemical symbol 'Au' (derived from the metals Latin name Aurum) and the word azure; a rare and valued shade of blue.We call ourselves Auzure. Au for the chemical symbol for gold, azure for blue, I don’t know if that will help you remember. - Excerpt from Shade 4.7 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Auzure